The Exotica Chronicles
by phix27
Summary: Jennifer Marie Exotica, Jinx Rose, Nyx Rand... these are the Exotica sisters.  Born to a vampire queen, but mortal, they are now going to Hogwarts just in time for Harry Potter's 7th year.  But along with the good comes the bad.  AU!  Set after OotP.
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. All other characters are mine.

Quote of the Day: That which does not kill makes us stronger.

**The Exotica Chronicles**

_**Prologue**_

Once upon a time, there was a vampire queen. This queen ruled over a very powerful coven and her name was Lissianna Exotica. Now, Lissianna needed a daughter to be her heir. Only women vampires could rule the coven. In time, Lissianna became smitten with a young man, Cael of Morgates. She soon had a daughter with him and named her Jennifer Marie Exotica. The first born daughter always took the mother's name.

Jennifer was a beautiful girl, with midnight black hair like her mothers and crystal blue eyes like her dad. She was tall and graceful, her movements fluid. She also had fangs. But there was something wrong with her, something Lissianna didn't expect. Jennifer was mortal.

So Lissianna tried again to have a daughter. This time she fell in love with Ryan Rose, and they had a daughter. Her name was Jinx Rose.

Jinx was just as beautiful as her sister and had midnight black hair too, and silver-green eyes that swirled like the sea. She was built for speed and could run faster then a normal human. But this child was mortal too.

Lissianna was filled with grief. Would she ever have an immortal heir, she wondered. But she tried once more to have a daughter. She fell in love again with a man named Marco Rand. They had a daughter too and named her Nyx Rand.

Nyx had an exotic look about her, with midnight black hair like her sisters. Her eyes were almond shaped, giving her a piercing stare with violet eyes. Nyx was willowy, looking like she could fall over if you blew too hard. But she was one of the strongest people out there. But yet again, she was mortal.

Lissianna was very upset her daughters were mortal, but loved them all very much. She wouldn't give up her daughters for anything. They traveled the world and went to all countries. The girl's enrolled in Dumstang in Germany, Beaxibons in France, The Fairy University in America, and finally, Hogwarts in England.

The girls are now in their 7th year. They have arrived just in time to meet Harry Potter. But along with the good comes the bad. Let me tell you the story of the Exotica girls- Jennifer, Jinx, and Nyx- and their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Watch out Sister for that black train

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Almost all characters belong to Rowling, the others belong to me.

Quote of the Day: What people say you cannot do, you try and find that you can – Henry David Thoreau

**The Exotica Chronicles**

_**Watch out Sister for that Long, Black Train**_

"This is going to be so cool! We're going to Hogwarts and Mother can't follow us! How cool is that? Right Jen, Nyx?"

Jennifer looked up from her book to see her middle sister, Jinx jumping up and down on her seat. They were on the Hogwarts Express, going to their new school. This was the first time their mother, Lissianna Exotica, hadn't been able to get a job at this school. She was reluctant to let the girls go by themselves, but in the end gave in to their wishes. So here they were.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool Jinx," Jen said. "Now sit down and do something to keep you busy, will ya? I'm tired of hearing you chatter."

Jen went back to her book after that, knowing Jinx would do as she said. Nyx gave a noise of agreement and never looked up from her magazine. Jinx sat and tried to keep still, but couldn't stop the occasional fidget. So when the candy lady came, Jinx was obviously full of energy. She jumped up quickly, picked a few coins out of her pocket and bought 3 chocolate frogs, 2 Pumpkin Patties and 1 Licorice Wand.

"Anything for you dearies?" the candy lady asked Nyx and Jen.

The sisters looked up at the same time, and then Jen reached for her bag. She drew out 3 galleons and went to look at the candy.

"Want anything Nyx? I'm buying," Jen said, never looking at her sister.

"Excuse me," said a male voice.

Jen looked up and saw a lanky, yet cute, dark haired boy coming toward the trolley. And he had a lightning scar on his forehead. _Harry Potter,_ she thought. Her eyes flickered to her sisters, wondering if they had recognized him too. Jinx had, she could tell by the wide-eyed stare, but Nyx was back into her magazine.

"- 3 pumpkin patties and 3 chocolate frogs please," Harry Potter finished ordering, receiving the candy from the lady.

"That's 1 galleon, 3 sickles and a knut in total."

"Oh uh…" he said, digging into his pockets for the money. "I know I have it somewhere in here…" he grumbled.

"Jen."

At the sound of Nyx's voice, Jen realized she'd been staring. Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked down in embarrassment.

"Jen," Nyx repeated. "I know what I want."

Jen looked up as her sister stepped beside her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Jinx was already eating her candy and looking at a copy of Witch Weekly. Her gaze returned front and met Potter's gaze. He obviously hadn't noticed them until now.

"One pumpkin patty, one Bertie's Botts and 3 chocolate frogs please," Nyx ordered.

Jen gave the lady 2 galleons after buying a sugar quill for herself. Nyx returned to their compartment and her magazine as the candy lady left.

"Um… hello. I'm Harry Potter."

Jen looked over to see the boy wipe off his hand on his jeans before reaching out to shake. Jen stared at his had for a minute, then hastily reached to shake his hand.

"Jennifer Exotica," she introduced herself. "And these are my sisters, Jinx Rose and Nyx Rand," she said, gesturing to the girls. They murmured their hellos, never looking up from what they were doing.

"Those are unusual names. I haven't seen you here before," Harry said, drawing her attention back to him. "And you look too old to be first years. Are you new?"

"We just moved here from America," Jen smiled. "We're all in 7th year." (A/N: I know that's not really possible, but deal with it.)

"Awesome, so am I!" he said happily, smiling at her.

"Oi Harry! Are you ever going to bring back the snacks? I'm starving!"

Jen turned to look at the speaker. It was a red-head boy with lots of freckles. He was tall- taller then Jen and that was saying something! She was 5 foot 10 inches but this guy was huge.

"I'm coming Ron," Harry said, making her glance at him. The guy, Ron, went back the way he came. Harry smiled at her. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you," he said. "Bye Jen!"

Jennifer watched his retreating back, shook herself mentally and went to join her sisters.


	3. My sister, what are we fighting for?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by God, not me. I'm sorry to disappoint you.

Quote of the Day: Good generally conquers evil. Unless, of course, good is stupid. 

**The Exotica Chronicles**

_**My sister, My sister, what are we fighting for?**_

"Vlad, these skirts are short," Jen complained, tugging on the hem of said skirt.

"That's cause you're gimongo Jenny," said Jinx, leaning against the doors to the Great Hall. Because the girls were older, they had to be sorted separately.

Jen growled. "I am not gimongo! I'm the perfect size, unlike you small-fry." Jinx was 5 foot 6 inches, tiny compared to Jen. "And _do not_ call me Jenny, got that Jinenna?" she sneered Jinx's real name, standing as close to nose to nose she could get.

"Hey, shut up you two. My head is hurting with all your chatter," Nyx said, arms spread to separate her sisters. They always had this fight. Nyx was in the middle of her sisters, height wise. She was 5 foot 8 inches and sometimes was thought to be the middle sister, instead of the youngest.

"Well, make her take it back," Jen yelled, anger making her eyes a deep sapphire.

"Well, make her say she's sorry!" Jinx said, equally mad; her eyes a deep forest green.

Nyx opened her mouth to answer, when the doors opened in front of them. The whole school was staring at them. Jen fixed a smile on her face, nudging Nyx to do the same. They stepped forward and walked up to the head table. A strict-looking old lady stood near a stool, holding a hat.

"Way to go Jinx, you made a bad impression already," Jen hissed through her teeth, still smiling. Jinx hissed a curse back at her. Jen was just going to complement Jinx on her language skills when Nyx elbowed her in the side. They had reached the old lady.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. When I call your name, sit down and I will put the Sorting Hat on your head. You will sit at your house table afterward. Exotica, Jennifer!"

Smiling and giving her sisters a little wave, Jen stepped up to the stool. She sat and the hat was placed on her head. It was too big and slid down to cover her eyes. After a few moments, the whole hall holding it's breath; the Sorting Hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" The hat was lifted from Jen's head and she walked to the Slytherin table, amid applause.

When it had died down, Professor McGonagall called out "Rand, Nyx!" Nyx glided to the stool and sat quickly. Once again, the hat was too big and slipped over her eyes. All whispering stopped. Everyone was wondering if the sisters would be placed together. A huge sigh of relief was let out when the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Nyx sat beside her sister. Both looked anxiously toward Jinx.

"Rose, Jinx!" Jinx stepped up, chewing on her lip. The hat slipped over her eyes so all she saw was darkness.

_Ah,_ breathed a voice in her head. _The third sister. Hmm… You are different then they were. Jen was cold to others, but loving to the ones she cared about. Nyx was quiet, but when she spoke, you listened. But you… you are your own. You are loud and fun-loving. Well, would you like to be with your sisters or be different? It's your choice. _

Jinx thought long and hard about that, and then answered.

A/N: Ooooo… Cliffie! What does Jinx say? Will she be placed with her sisters or won't she? What house? Wait until next time!

Oh, and reviews are nice!


End file.
